Advantage of the Ill
by The-Empty-Soul-of-London
Summary: When Grell becomes oddly sick, it's Sebastian's job to take the poor Shinigami in and care for him. To Grell's surprise, the butler is unusually nice, and so the red reaper decides to take advantage of his own illness ; .


Advantage of the Ill

Summary - When Grell becomes oddly sick, it's Sebastian's job to take the poor Shinigami in and care for him. To Grell's surprise, the butler is unusually nice, and so the red reaper decides to take advantage of his own illness ;). (Just a short yaoi until I can continue "Decode Me". Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"S-Sebas-chan..." a weak voice called from outside the large wooden doors, shortly accompanied by a small cough. The doors slowly opened to reveal a tall, handsome figure dressed in black, red eyes glowing down at the red covered Shinigami. A sharp toothy grin flashed up at them before three coughs were given. Sebastian rose a brow at the odd behavior.<p>

"Sebastian, who is at the door at this hour?" a young boy asked from behind and Ciel Phantomhive made himself known. He frowned when he saw the only person he despised - Grell Sutcliff - at his door. "Why is _he _here?"

"Apparently," Sebastian replied, looking at the reaper who was still coughing, the pale face flushed and the eyes slightly glazed in what Sebastian thought was exhaustion, "Sutcliff-sama is ill."

"Ill? How? I thought shinigamis couldn't get sick," Ciel protested, not trusting the weird man at his feet.

"They can't," Sebastian agreed, crouching down to tilt Grell's chin up. "Why are you here, Grell-sama? You aren't ill, are you?" Grell gave a gleaming smile, but it was different than before. This one seemed to hold less excitement than the others. It puzzled Sebastian.

"Oh, Se (cough, cough) Sebas-chan. You've come to rescue me from this utter torture!" Grell clamped down onto Sebastian's suit as he seemed to faint, though the small grin was still in place. Sebastian's eyebrow rose further and Ciel bent over the butler's shoulder.

"Just toss him into the ditch and let someone else take care of him. He'll be fine," Ciel stated, turning around to return back to his comfortable bedroom. Sebastian, though, didn't move. Instead, he actually began to look at the Shinigami with soft eyes, a certain feeling of concern tugging at his heart. He couldn't understand it, but for some reason he couldn't leave the reaper outside in the cold night in this type of condition.

Wrapping his arms underneath Grell, Sebastian stood up with him bridal style and turned around to return into the mansion. Ciel looked over his shoulder from the stairs and frowned deeply.

"I thought I told you to toss him in the ditch! What are you doing?"

"Young Master, my apologies, but I can't. Even if he's known to deceive, I believe this time he really is ill," Sebastian replied, his statement proven as the Shinigami started to go into a coughing fit, his body shaking violently. Ciel tried to make himself feel nothing, but he only gave out a frustrated sigh as he waved his hand at the butler.

"Fine, but he stays in your room. I don't want that filthy thing in any other part of the mansion, nor do I want to see him while he's here, got it?" Ciel demanded. Sebastian bowed and gave his signature smirk.

"Yes, my lord." With that, Ciel continued upstairs till he disappeared. Once a door was heard closing, Sebastian walked towards the bedroom quarters of the servants, but instead of going into any of those rooms, he continued to the end till he came to a large black door. It opened silently for him and he walked through, down a flight of concrete stairs before reaching yet another black door. This one he had to unlock with a silver key before entering. Once he did and the door shut locked, candles illuminated the room in one glow, revealing a large black bed and two dressers, both sitting on each side. An oak wood desk was near the door, only one candle holder and a leather bounded book occupying it. Ignoring these things, though, Sebastian headed only for the bed where he gently placed down the Shinigami.

As soon as he did, two emerald eyes blinked open, meeting his with amusement. "Oh, Sebas-chan, I knew you would help me," Grell said, only to end with a fit of coughs in which began to weaken him. Sebastian placed a gloved hand on his shoulder and eased him back down onto the blankets.

"Rest. You're ill and you need to return your health before master has a temper tantrum," Sebastian stated, knowing that if he didn't get Grell better, the boy probably would through a fit. So childish.

"Hmm, but why is it you choose now to be so kind to me, my sweet Sebas-chan? Have you had a change of heart?" Grell fluttered his eyes and added a smile to it. Sebastian was caught off guard by the words and found himself unable to reply. Was it really a change of heart that he'd taken Grell in? Nonsense. Sebastian couldn't and wouldn't feel for this Shinigami, but...then why'd he do it?

Ignoring Grell's words, Sebastian walked over to his dresser where he dug out a rag, then he dissappeared behind a white door that oddly stood out in the black, shadowed room. The sound of running water echoed before returning to silence, and Sebastian returned with the rag now damp with cool water.

"Here," he said, placing the rag onto of Grell's forehead, "It will help with the fever." Grell's smile widened as he placed his hand over the rag in a dramatic way.

"You know, I only have a fever because your so close to me, Sebas-chan." Grell winked and Sebastian was now regretting that he ever brought the reaper inside. Surely he had to know that Death Gods heal quicker than humans. This illness would be gone in mere minutes, so why did he care?

"Oh, is my poor Sebby confused by something?" Grell asked, sitting up a little. His coughs has now ceased, but his skin was still warm, his flushed cheeks proof of that. Sebastian now frowned.

"Why come here, hm? Surely if the illness was going to last this long, you couldn't have had William or someone to care for you. Why me?" The red Shinigami chuckled.

"Oh, but why not you?" Grell leaned closer to Sebastian till their noses almost touched. "What better way to see if you really care, right?" Sebastian's eyes slowly widened. It had been a test. A trick. Sebastian growled and stepped away from the reaper.

"Figures you were up to something," Sebastian stated. "I should have listened to bocchan and tossed you in the ditch for someone else to worry about."

"So mean," Grell whined, leaning back on his hands while he crossed one leg over the other in a sexy pose. "But that means you'd be denying your feelings, right? And that's very cowardly...for a demon." Sebastian growled again, eyes flashing a brighter red. Grell giggled at the reaction and stood, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulling the demon butler close. "So, why not be a man and face your feelings? Hm?" Grell looked up at him with bright green eyes now clouding in lust instead of exhaustion. Sebastian felt the pull of lust and couldn't make it down now that the blood had rushed below.

Giving into the wonderful sin of temptation, Sebastian forced Grell down onto the bed, hovering above him dangerously as his lips attacked the reaper's. Grell gave out a wanton moan as he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and grind their hips together. Sebastian gave a low, guttural growl and pushed down harder, making Grell gasp out, allowing Sebastian to sink his teeth in the expose skin of his neck.

"Ooooh, such an animal~!" Grell moaned, exposing his neck so Sebastian could have better access. Sebastian grinned against the pale flesh and bit harder before gently licking at the wound he had made. Once a purple hickey began to form, he moved lower to the collar bone, tracing his tongue back and forth, drawing out short, gasp-like moans from the Shinigami. "Oh, such a tease~!" Grell giggled as a gloved hand ran underneath his shirt, ghosting over his side to send tingles throughout his body. Sebastian could only smirk wider, though now his hard on was begging for attention.

Pulling back, he left Grell spread out while he quickly unbuttoned his vest and shirt, pulling them off in one fluid motion along with his tailcoat. Grell gasped at the beautiful, marble skin and toned torso. He ran a silk gloved hand over the skin making Sebastian's eyes close.

"So beautiful," Grell whispered, then gasped when Sebastian came back down to claim his lips, his now ungloved hands working on Grell's upper clothing. Once both torso's were bare, Sebastian worked on Grell's pants, slipping them off the long, slender legs quickly. Grell giggled as he laid their exposed to both the cool air and the demon's raping eyes.

"Like what you see?" Grell asked, winking as he bit the tip of his finger in a seductive way. Sebastian only growled in response before attacking Grell's left, perked nipple, teasing the bud in between his teeth and rolling it with his tongue.

"Ooooh~! More, Sebas-chan~!" Sebastian smirked and quickly switched to the other, giving it the same treatment as the left. Grell was in bliss now, his hand tossed above his head as his eyes were closed in ecstasy. Who would have thought that getting sick would let him be with his love like this?

Within a blink of an eye, both men were naked and grinding together wildly. Their lips were locked together, tongues battling in a fierce tango until Grell wouldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, Sebas-chan! Fuck me!" Sebastian grinned and aligned his tip with Grell's entrance. With one shove forward, he was buried to the hilt in Grell, the velvet walls clamping tightly on the intruder. Grell let out a long, drawn out moan as a bundle of nerves were jolted in that one thrust. "More, Sebby! Fuck me more~! Nya~!" Sebastian pulled out to the tip again and shoved back in a bit faster, driving in deeper. He kept slamming in and out roughly until he felt his stomach tighten, then he started thrusting wilder, the bed creaking with the force.

Grell was already tingling and withering underneath him, tossing his head back and forth as he was ready to cum. He gasped aloud and moaned as Sebastian grabbed his leaking cock and started pumping to the rhythm of his thrusts. Suddenly, Grell felt his stomach tighten and tossed his head back with a scream of Sebastian's name as he came all over his stomach and the butler's chest.

With the Shinigami's walls tightening on his cock, Sebastian gave one more thrust before cumming deep inside Grell, grunting until it was all milked out. Giving a sigh of content, Sebastian pulled out, then leaned back onto his heels, panting only slightly. Grell, on the other hand, gasped for air as his body glowed in the after effect. His famous, sharp-toothed grin was glued in place as he stared lovingly up at the ceiling.

"Remind me to become ill from now on," Grell sighed, then paused when he heard a low growl. Looking up, he saw Sebastian already dressed and was pulling on his left glove in a threatening way. Grell gulped.

... KICK!

"So ruuuude~!" Grell whined as he landed in a bush, his clothes following. He stood in a huff and watched as the doors to Phantomhive Manor closing, his demon disappearing behind them. "No way to treat a lady," Grell mumbled, gathering his clothes. With a deep frown set in place, he stomped his naked body back to the Death God building.


End file.
